This invention relates to coaxial connectors in general, and particularly to coaxial connectors having spring loaded contacts. Coaxial connectors are generally utilized in conjunction with coaxial cable for providing impedance matched and shielded RF connections. For DC and low frequency connectors the inductance of a coil spring as part of the connection path is often insignificant However, at radio frequencies, for examples the frequencies in the UHF or VHF range, components such as springs can present impedance mismatches in a connector where the spring provides the electrical RF connection. Various nonspring RF connectors have a center pin that is received in a mating receptacle. The mating outer contacts interlock as by threaded or bayonet connection. For applications such as mating with a substantially flat or flush coaxial connector it is necessary to provide biasing of at least one of the coaxial contacts in order to accommodate tolerance variations that may prevent the making of good electrical connection due to variations in the planes of the contacts.